Truth or Dare Anyone? Revised!
by CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: Sure it took some convincing, arguing, teasing, pouting, whining, and it cost him a broken nose, but he did it!He got everyone to play Truth or Dare even though in the end Batman will band them from playing it ever again! Ch 20 Camping? Insert groan.
1. Chapter 1

Uh... hi? I know this has been done before but I wanted to try it. Because this idea has been in my head forever! I all ready have 4 chapters to go! yay me? Anyways their sort of OCish because I want them to all to suffer! Bwahaha

Desclaimer: I do not own YJ. Cartoon Network/DC do ok? Got it? Me no own. Good.

**Beta note: This is NOT MINE, the REAL AUTHOR is **candyapples101

**i own NOTHING, this is simply a spell-checked clean version of her own 'Truth or Dare Anyone?' from Young Justice!**

{ Monday Sept. 19 3:35pm } Mount Justice

It was a normal day at Mount justice. The team's mentors had just dropped them off at the cave (or mountain whatever). They all walked up and into the living room. When it suddenly started to rain outside, so it looks like they are going to stay inside. KF looked around and noticed that his beautiful wasn't there. "Hey where's Ms. M ?"Wally asked. "Still at school I guess" Robin answered looking for a channel that worked on TV. "But it's already 3:45." Kid Flash exclaimed. "I believe she said something about her waiting for Conner for football try outs," Kaldur added not looking up from his book.

"Oh..." _'Dam that _Conner_! she's mine!' _ Wally thought with jealousy. "Guys I'm boredddd! Lets play a game!" he said running over to the DVDs and games. "We can't" said Robin bluntly."Why not!" whined the speedster. "Cause you always cheat!" said a annoyed archer, rolling her eyes. "Then lets play a game I can't cheat on...". "Like what?" asked Robin intrigued. "Oh I know!Truth or Dare!" Wally said excitedly. "Pass" they all said in the same bored voice. "What! Whyyy?" Wally whined. "Simple, because it's a stupid game for stupid people, like you Kid Mouth" Artemis spa out viciously at him. "HEY! It s not stupid, your stupid!, Oh wiat a second!, I get it now! Awww is big bad Artemis afraid of a little dare!" taunted a smirking Wally. "NO! I am_ not_!" shot back Artemis. "Yes!yes you are!" teased Wally ceaselessly.

"NO I'M NOT _DUMBASS_! FINE I'LL PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME! WE'LL _ALL_ PLAY!"Artemis yelled outraged. "I never agreed to any of this," Kaldur said calmly. "I DON'T GIVE A RATSASS! IF I HAVE TO SUFFER I'M BRINGING THE REST OF YOU DOWN WITH ME!" \Yelled a very pissed off Artemis. "Well that's disturbing, uh okay, but no asking me about any of my past, family or identity related to me, okay?," Robin pleaded nervously. Kaldur shrugged it off and put his book down. "Okay! Let me explain the rules then!" Wally cheerfully said.

"_NO_ truths or dares that will make us give up our secret identity. Also there's _NO_ backing out, that means no chickens! Anything else is allowed. Now here's how we're going to play: We get a bottle and spin it. If the top part lands on you, you're it. If the bottom part lands on you, you get to tell that person their truth or dare got it?," Wally explained. They nodded their heads and sat in a circle.

"Wow, he kinda actually sounded smart" Artemis whispered to Robin, who giggled. "Hey I heard that!" Wally yelled indignantly. Artemis just smirked and added, "I _don't_ _care_."

Before the two could start arguing out of control Kaldur quickly ran to get a bottle and came back just in time before Artemis started one of her many anthem 'speeches'(aka ranting; yelling and cussing). "I have brought an empty water bottle for us to use."

"YAY! now we can start!" guess who? "So immature" Artemis muttered under her breath.

Spin. Spinning. Slow down. Stopped.

"Awwww man" whined Wally. The top had pointed to him. Artemis smirked "What it was your idea and one of the rules is no chickening out! So spill Truth or Dare?". The bottom had pointed to her.

"But you're _soooo_ evil! Dare" He mumbled upset. Artemis's evil smile grew wider "I dare you to get punched in the face by Conner!" She yelled with _too _much enthusiasm. "Oh that's not soo bad, in fact I might even call it easy," Wally said happily.

"He does know Superboy can break his face, and maybe even snap his neck in half rite?" Whispered Robin to Kaldur and Artemis. Kaldur shrugged ,and Artemis sighed and whispered back "Sadly I'm not that lucky." {they whispered cuz they don't want Wally to hear}Wally paled considerably, he had indeed heard them. "Uh..um...Oh well he's not here! Guess I ll have to do something else" He added quickly.

As if on cue, Superboy and Megan came through the transporters. Wally gulped, he had the face of a condemned man. "Dammit". The rest of the team just smirked widely, cheshire grins on their faces. "Go ahead Kid Mouth here's your chance. Or are you chicken?" Artemis taunted, obviously enjoying this. Wally glared at her as hard as he could.

He _gulped_ again, but he wasn't going to back out! He made up the damn rules!

Surprisingly they weren't wet from the rain, thanks to M'ggan.

So Wally ran up to them "Hey beautiful," he flirted turning his head to Megan. " 'Sup ugly?," He said turning his head towards Conner. "Hello Wally!," Megan said cheerfully, as always. Superboy just glared at him, _hard_ . "What's a beautiful princess like you, doing with an ugly ogre like him?" Superboy tensed up, he did not like where this was going, _not one bit_. "I mean come on, he's as dense as a brick, as dumb as a _burro_(donkey).You should be with a handsome, smart, amazing guy like me!" He bragged, then grabbed her hand and softly kissed it.

Megan giggled and blushed not because she liked Wally, but because he actually thought she liked him, that and she didn't understand half the words he said. That did it! Superboy fianlly snapped.

An evil **_CRACK!_** was heard in the room. The next thing you know...

"_**OWWW**_!" Wally was on the floor now holding his broken, bleeding nose and maybe even face. "_DUDE!WHAT THE HELL?_!THAT _REALLY_ HURT" Wally cried out. Megan gasped at first then giggled at what Superboy did. Robin and Kaldur sighed in relief that he wasn't dead. Superboy was just pissed and Artemis had recorded the_ whole_ thing on tape and was cracking up so bad, she was on the floor clutching her sides. "_HEY_! Whose side our you on Megan?" Wally said indignantly when he realized she was giggling at him.

"I'm sorry Wally, but it was just _too_ funny!" The Martian said cracking up along with Artemis. Now Wally and Superboy where both pissed! "**_WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUNCH ME HARD? IT WAS A DARE!_**," Wally whined or yelled your pick.

Conner's face turned into confusion, then also did Megan's(when she stopped laughing. "What's a Dare?" Both of them said at the same time. "_FIX MY NOSE DAMMIT AND I'LL TELL YOU!_" Wally said angrily. "Okay!," She happily agreed.

(One expiation later)

"Soooo do you guys want to play?,"Wally asked Superboy and Megan, face/nose healed. "Like _Hello_ Megan! Of course we want to play! Right Superboy?".Megan asked him. Conner already bored, shrugged "Whatever."

"YES!" Megan said cheerfully. So they spun the bottle again.

_Oh brother, I am so going to regret this_ _later. _Artemis though, clear horror etched on her face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I know crappy right? I've seen worse. Oh and Roy's gonna be in this too later:), anyways yeah I finally typed this up!O.o! oh and uhm R&R?

**Beta's note: I hoped this looked better than the original version of the story, I added some stuff to make it sound better and if you want to know what happens next so desperately, go read the original! I'll _try _and update weekly.**

**No promises though!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii! I'm back! :) Now I could give you a whole bunch of excuses buttt I was busy. Soo thanks to the people who read and reviewed. Here's chapter 2!

Desclaimer: I don t own Young Justice. But now I don't know the future do I? Soo you never know:)

**Beta note: You already read my last one, no need to write it again. Oh, and if you pin-point any spelling mistakes I might have missed... ignore them, after all, I did do this in a rush. But it's better than nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Princess Named Robin?<p>

The bottom landed on Kaldur'ahm and the top landed on our favorite bird(well if robin is your favorite bird). "If I remember correctly, truth or dare Robin?"

"Dare!_ Duh_" Robin picked, rolling his eyes."Understood, hmm I must think..." Kaldur said with a thoughtful face on.

"Oh yeah, you get the easy ones! This is Kaldur we're talking about he's sooo nice! It's not fair!" accused Wally.

"Is it _my_ fault luck shines on me?" Robin happily added with his signature smirk. "Excuse me, but I have thought of something," Kaldur interrupted the two arguing (if you could call it that) teenagers.

Kaldur got up and walked over to the book shelf. "_No!_ Please Kaldur have mercy! Don't make die from reading too much!" Robin begged him dramatically. In the background the others snickered. Kaldur just chuckled, "No, now that you are dared to carry this book everywhere you go, as a hero and civilian, you must not put it down for the next 48 hours. If anyone asks you why you are carrying it, you must tell them it is your favorite book. Understand?" Kaldur said, a hint of an evil smile on his face.(Woah, did I just put 'Kaldur' and 'evil smile' together?)

"Really? Uhh is _that_ even a dare?" Robin said, then burst out laughing. Soon Wally started to crack up with him, then Artemis, Megan smiled. Superboy was confused "What? It's a good book I read it" He muttered under his breath. Finally Wally spoke up, "_Dude!_ look at the cover, look the book!" and began to laugh again. "Huh?" then he looked at the book Kaldur gave him. Then paled. Frowning he said "But what if _Batman_ asks?" Robin cried, looking for any excuse to get out of this cruel dare. Well, cruel to him. "Then tell him it's your _favorite_ book" Artemis answered giggling.  
>"<em>Not<em> fair at all!" Robin cried out indignatly. The book was covered in bright pink. The title read ' Princess Dairies: When all your dreams come true Lil Princess!".The letters were covered in bright gold making them easy to read (from far away too). There was a picture of a pretty princess on the front and the back was covered in flowers and hearts.

"I remember when I bought that book," Megan said. Which made them laugh more. Robin growled "_No way_ am I carrying this shit _everywhere_ I go!", then threw the book on the floor. "You are hanging out with Roy, _way _too much"Robin whined. "_CHICKEN!_" they all yelled. "Sorry Rob, rules are rules" Wally informed him, not sounding sorry for hid friend at all. He actually seemed to be enjoying it.

"Fine I'll do it" Robin sighed wearily and picked up the pretty book with his face full of disgust. "When did you become so evil Kaldur?" He whined. "Let me think... Oh yes! Since that summer day when Megan and I passed out from heat stroke because you wouldn't share your air condition room." Kaldur said in a accusing tone. "Oh... well the beach was just outside!" Robin tried and failed to defend himself."And the Beach was covered in radio active waste that we couldn't go swimming" Kaldur added, some venom dripped into his voice. "Oh yeah! It was like that for 2 weeks! I kinda forgot..."Robin tried to apologize _.Its not my fault your dads __aren't billionairs like mine! _He thought_._ Kaldur sighed heavilly "I give up on him."

* * *

><p>Yeah short chapter cuz the next ones like auhh! Longggg well for me. And in fact Im working on it right now! R&amp;R! please:D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I have been recently made aware of FFN mass deleting stories that contained violence, sexual situations, and inspired by songs. It would that almost all of the stories here in FFN will be deleted, probably including my story and the epic others that had inspired and touched us... A message was sent to me a day ago regarding a way that might help us awaken FFN authorities about their stupid idea, I wanted to share it:

There is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid idea to erase stories:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#(google it) PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE OUT OF YOUR DAY AND SIGN TO STOP THIS! Oh and could you please send this to as many people? It would mean a lot thank you! :D Dont just be a signer spread the news!


End file.
